


[喵阿尔]ときめきの雪

by SamanthaLee1025



Series: [FF14]一切为了艾欧泽亚！ [9]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28269789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaLee1025/pseuds/SamanthaLee1025
Summary: 星芒节快乐，阿尔菲诺说。
Relationships: Alphinaud Leveilleur/Estinien Wyrmblood, 喵阿尔 - Relationship
Series: [FF14]一切为了艾欧泽亚！ [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026907
Kudos: 2





	[喵阿尔]ときめきの雪

**Author's Note:**

> 没啥可预警的，很清水，很平淡

埃斯蒂尼安向着自己合拢的双掌呵出一口气。

雪下得不小，纷纷扬扬落在他的头发和衣服上，他口中才呵出的热气转眼就结成细小的水雾，在夜空里呈现出朦胧的乳白色。埃斯蒂尼安和陆行鸟栏打过招呼，才要翻身骑上鸟的瞬间，余光里忽然看见不远处的雪屋里正蜷缩着一个熟悉的人影。

他轻轻地皱了一下眉，将陆行鸟的缰绳递还给陆行鸟管理员，大步朝着雪屋的方向走了过去。在阿德内尔占星台生活的人没办法长久地抵御库尔札斯的严寒，他们往往要钻到雪屋里面去取暖。

埃斯蒂尼安熟悉这里的一切。人们在雪屋里生起火，有时候随便烤些野兽的肉来吃，有时候则会温酒来喝。埃斯蒂尼安小时候跟随着大人们来到这样一方小小的天地里，他起初会试图用手去融化雪屋内层厚厚的冰壳，后来慢慢长大了，就开始模仿着大人的样子喝酒打幻卡。

他学会很多的脏话，有些并不敢当着雅伯里克的面说，譬如“去他妈的邪龙”。他也学着大人们的口气来谈论哪个路过占星台的姑娘，但是他其实也弄不清楚，人们每每吹起口哨，露出只能意会不能言传的表情的时候，究竟是想要表达什么。

不过，他已经不再是那个哪怕在雪屋里面翻跟头也不会磕到头的小孩子了，埃斯蒂尼安想。他现在走进雪屋这个狭窄的小门，必须得低下头才行——

然后他维持着低着头的姿势没动，看清楚缩在角落里睡着的人，很深地叹了口气：

“……阿尔菲诺。”

阿尔菲诺的睫毛轻轻颤了一下。他迷迷糊糊地“嗯？”了一声，很慢地睁开眼睛：

“埃斯……蒂尼安……阁下。”

他挨着冰墙，双臂环抱着屈起的双腿，下巴抵在膝盖上。这是个很不舒服的姿势，埃斯蒂尼安不知道他究竟在这里待了多久，只能看见他的睫毛上结起一层薄薄的霜。他朝着阿尔菲诺的方向蹲下身，与他平视：

“你怎么在这里睡着了？”不对，不应该问这个。“你怎么在占星台？”

阿尔菲诺迟缓地眨了两下眼睛。他显而易见地没有完全清醒，埃斯蒂尼安意识到或许这会问他任何问题，他都没办法给出合适的回应。他向阿尔菲诺伸出手，将这孩子从地上拉了起来，忽然听见阿尔菲诺小声说：

“我在别的地方找不到你，后来我想，快到星芒节了，或许你是来看望……”

他没有将雅伯里克的名字说出来，但是埃斯蒂尼安和他都知道，在占星台，唯一能和埃斯蒂尼安产生交集的人，就是雅伯里克。

埃斯蒂尼安说：“我没有与他见面。”

阿尔菲诺没有接话。他从不轻易在埃斯蒂尼安与雅伯里克的关系上给出过于详细的建议，他只是抬起头，看着埃斯蒂尼安消瘦的侧脸，悄悄将两个人牵在一起的手握得更紧了一些。

埃斯蒂尼安又说：“我就是远远地看了他一眼。看他与别人讲话也中气十足的，活到艾默里克离职的那天显然是一点问题也没有，我就准备离开了……没想到忽然看见你。”他的手指缓慢地摩挲着阿尔菲诺细嫩的手掌，“你的手冻得太凉了。要是我没发现你，你打算在这里睡上一晚吗？”

阿尔菲诺说：“……其实我本来还在外面堆了一个很小的雪人。”他短促地笑了一下，“我没想睡着的，我想你过来就看到我。但是可能是这里气温太低了，冻得我直打瞌睡。”

埃斯蒂尼安就朝雪屋外面望了一眼。门口果然还立着一个不过手掌大小的小雪人，两颗黑色的石子嵌在它的脸上充当眼睛。他重新看向阿尔菲诺：

“等你稍微缓过来一些，我们再回伊修加德。你以后不能再像今天这样了，冻生病并不是件好玩的事情。”

阿尔菲诺垂下眼睛：“……我知道了。”

他发顶上几根头发倔强地向上翘着，映出昏黄的火光。埃斯蒂尼安看着阿尔菲诺这副做错了事的样子，忽然意识到自己刚刚说出了“不能”这个词。

“不能”。他以前很讨厌雅伯里克对他说“不能”。不能用火烧着树枝之后在冰屋里乱画，不能说脏话，不能过度依赖龙眼……有些事情，他现在想起来也觉得雅伯里克未免有些苛刻，也有些事情，到了现在，他得承认雅伯里克才是正确的。

他没想到的是，一转眼，他也成为了对着别人说出“不能”的人。

他慢慢抬起手，然后揉了揉阿尔菲诺的发顶：

“……我不是在斥责你。”他说，“我只是很担心你。”他想了想，又说，“如果你生病了，大家都会替你难过的。”

阿尔菲诺说：“没关系的。”他很轻地笑了一下，“如果是埃斯蒂尼安阁下的话，哪怕是很严厉的斥责，也没关系的。”

埃斯蒂尼安不知道该说些什么了。阿尔菲诺眼睫上的冰霜融化成眼泪一样的水珠，他的睫毛一扑闪，就窸窸窣窣地在埃斯蒂尼安的心里下了一场雪。埃斯蒂尼安感受着胸口远比往常更加急促的跳动，沉默了半晌，才说：

“我们一会坐篷车回去吧。”

阿尔菲诺说：“好。”

埃斯蒂尼安又说：“再去隔壁的商人那里买两杯麦酒吧。我像你这么大的时候，已经得到准许，可以喝酒来暖身子了。”

阿尔菲诺的眼睛弯起来：“好。”

埃斯蒂尼安说：“这个小雪人就留在这里。等回伊修加德了，我们可以一起再堆一个更大一些的。”

阿尔菲诺感觉到自己的手已经完全暖和起来了。他捏了捏埃斯蒂尼安的指尖，微笑道：

“好的，埃斯蒂尼安阁下。也祝您星芒节快乐。”

-FIN-


End file.
